


Timing

by NancyBrown



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Porn Battle, Timey-Wimey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyBrown/pseuds/NancyBrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River and Nine meet.  Sex and a revolution happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle 14, prompt(s):
> 
> The Doctor/River, glasses, first time, curls, last time, against the wall

It isn't every student who can bend Luna University's stringent rules about time travel in order to finish a paper. Truth be told, River isn't technically on the list of students with permission. However, a strategic kiss here, and a misdirection there, and why look, that bit of tech on loan from the Time Agency just happens to land in her hand.

She always has been curious about the start of the rebellion on the third moon of Galliod. Sources say the miners had enough of the poor wages and terrible working conditions, but sources fail to explain why the same conditions over the past three thousand years hadn't led to a faster revolution. River has her own thesis, and she's ready to take notes.

She meets him in a shady eating-house in the worst part of the shantytown where the miners live. They're the only two people in the place who look completely human; it's her private joke that she knows she's not. He's severely handsome with his close-cropped hair and sharp features, not pretty like most of her lovers, something more dangerous. She's not her normally gorgeous self, either, with her curls carefully flattened and mischievous eyes hidden by thick glasses that help her peer through the weird gaseous layers of the moon's atmosphere. But he can't stop staring at her.

"I've heard about Time Agents," he warns her the first time they're alone, pointing to the borrowed computer on her wrist.

She's reckless tonight. "It's all true. We're exactly as bad as you think." Impersonating a Time Agent carries a prison sentence, but only if she gets caught.

She fucks him for the first time up against the wall of the rented room. Odd: he looks and sounds like a veteran of too many wars, but he makes love like a virgin. He lets her lead, and River is only too happy. She perfected her skills long ago, wearing another body and using poor stupid Jeff as a dildo when none of the other boys or girls would play. She works her new friend like an orgasm-dispensing machine, all tight control waiting for her to suck and stroke the right lever.

"Why are you here?" he asks her, as they lay exhausted on what's probably a bug-infested mattress. He told her mid-fuck that his name is John. Equally invested in anonymity, she told him hers is Jane.

He's a time traveller like she is, that much is clear. "I've come to observe the start of the miners' revolt. You?"

"I'm here to prevent it."

It turns out they're both incorrect. River shows the wrong amount of leg at the wrong time, and follows by showing the wrong amount of boob. John helps rescue a miner's child from a sink hole, and tells her mother that she deserves to grow up in a better world. Three days later, the revolt is in full swing, but, River notes with some amusement, it's not nearly as bloody as her books said.

"I have to go," John says, but he stays one more night, nuzzling her open as she's taught him, cold hands and cold mouth turning her belly to fire with every lick. He's in pain she can't touch, and every moment with her buries it for a while. She herself is on a great journey, and can spare him the surcease as she digs through stone histories for evidence of the good man she wants to believe her mother knows. The records says the Doctor came here. River laughs a little inside her head, coming apart under this stranger's mouth and fingers and cool cock for the last heady time. He'll be gone before she wakes. River needs to leave soon as well, and regrets not finding what she came for.

She wonders if she's too late to find him, but only when John leaves does she wonder if she's too early after all.


End file.
